When phase code multiplex recording is performed in such a type of conventional holographic recording method or in a conventional holographic recording and reproducing apparatus, a reference beam is subjected to phase spatial modulation by means of a phase spatial light modulator to thereby form a phase code pattern, which is then projected onto a holographic recording medium together with an object beam subjected to amplitude spatial light modulation according to the information to be recorded, thereby forming interference fringes.